Some worksites involve restricted or hazardous areas that can be inadvertently entered into by workers or other personnel at the worksite who are distracted or perhaps unaware of the restricted/hazardous area. Examples of such worksites include elevated platforms, roofs, worksites with a pit, open hole, or other excavation, worksites adjacent overhead hazards, such as worksites adjacent an elevated worksite, and worksites adjacent electrical, chemical, biological, or radioactive hazards. Current technology involves erecting a physical barrier to prevent inadvertent entry into a hazardous/restricted area at a worksite.